The Solar System
Sol is a fan-made character for the series, 'Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''She is a representation of the territory, The Solar System. She is not a representation of Space although she is sometimes referred to as such. Appearance Underneath everything Sol wears a white space suit. Over it she sports a blue spandex top, a black mini-skirt, two long, black gloves, and almost knee high black boots with air jets in the soles. On the right side of her top there's a white stripe from the collar to her belt and on her skirt the stripe continues on the same side. Above her blue top she wears a black utility belt with four compartments in the front and four in the back, each one varies in size, and she claims that each one contains something from the eight planets. Both her blue top and blue shades have white sparkles that fade in and out in arrangements of stars. Sol has short, thick, crimson red hair that’s cut below her ears that gets progressively wavier towards the ends; long hair is so out-dated she says. Sometimes her hair is shorter than her ears even and cut very boy-like. She has blue eyes but they’re always covered by blue semi-translucent shades and as the shades move away from her face they curve around her head and connect in the back. She normally covers where the ends meet with hair. On the left side near her ear, there is a little blue antenna, because she only has one star, the sun. Sol has no chest, considering the amount of agriculture done in space. She’s pale, and highly sensitive to heat. Personality and Interests Until planets have countries, or organized governments of some kind, planetary systems appear to exist without being aware of their own existence. Sol appeared on the Moon around the time when Earth first showed signs of life, and slept in a coma-like state for a very long time. There was a brief period of time where she made contact with alien life forms who gave her the shades as a gift before leaving. When she saw Sputnik, she figured Earth was communicating with her and she made her way down to Earth but it wasn’t until Americans landed on the moon that she was talked about world wide.. She liked the name given to her system, Sol "sun", so much that she refused any other names after it and doesn’t see any reason why she should have a surname when she doesn't have a family. She doesn't have citizens, and she doesn't have a boss either, so she's pretty free to do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Of course she also doesn't have any guidance or people to care about. She's secretly jealous of the countries, and when she's alone on the moon, she pretends the constellations are her people, and the sun is her boss. Sol is a narcissist, or charmed with her own existence is the nicer way to put it. So what if the Earth doesn't revolve around her, it revolves in her. That's not to say she's self-centered, but she has a hard time relating or understanding things if they aren't put in terms of her. Gets along best with countries that visit her in space and is not very fond of gravity. Likes to float around in space and toss small rocks at Earth when she's in a bad mood, prepare for large rocks if she's in a real bad mood. She's very lonely but unaware of it. Because of her loneliness and lack of bias due to isolation, she's a brilliant listener and enjoys being in the company of countries even if what they say makes no sense. Carefree, not particularly interested in the future, because she has no need to worry about herself dying...for billions of years. Although if something terrible were to happen to Earth she'd be upset, so she's really only helpful if the threat of total annihilation is at hand and even then she tends to just be moral support. Travels through the atmosphere with ease miraculously. As old as she is, she's really inexperienced with matters on Earth, which leaves a bit of room for her to manipulated. She'll love and listen to anyone that flatters her, has new, shiny technology, or has visited her outside of Earth. She loves science and evolution in particular but also believes strongly in the Zodaic signs and horoscopes. Relationships Alfred F. Jones (America) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:The Solar System